


Naturaleza muerta, mascotas y Ummi.

by Kookooflower



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Damian es un cachorro celoso, Damian hace citas de juego para Titus y Dog, Damian no sabe cómo pasó eso, Fluff, Gen, Jason Todd fue el mítico ninja rojo que todos acá conocemos, Jason y Damian se conocen desde la Liga, Lian Harper mencionada, New 52, Omega Jason Todd, Omegaverse, Protective Damian Wayne, Titus está enamorado de Jason y Dog, los forajidos están en una misión en Qurac sin Jason y él tiene un pequeño colapso por eso, mención de la Batfam, no sé que más poner, perdón si me faltó alguna etiqueta, por supuesto nadie lo sabe, pup Damian wayne, realmente no hay mucho más, relación de omega/cachorro, son un poquito mierda los dos, yo tampoco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookooflower/pseuds/Kookooflower
Summary: La risa de su Ummi siempre fue hermosa, incluso en su estado letárgico y no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción que no sea otra que la ausencia de una mente en funcionamiento y, continuamente, conseguía sacarle una a él también.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Naturaleza muerta, mascotas y Ummi.

Damian quiere cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza.

Esto es estúpido, lo supo apenas lo pensó, lo supo cuando lo expresó con palabras y lo sabe ahora que ya está hecho.

Mientras más pasa tiempo allí y piensa en lo que hizo, más ganas tiene de tomar sus cosas y huir como el cobarde que no es. Aun así, quiere hacerlo.

Pero _no_ puede.

Titus se mueve tranquilamente a su lado, arrastrando su vientre placido contra la suave hierba del suelo. La sola presencia de su mascota hace que se tranquilice y se recomponga.

El gran perro ama la libertad que solo las grandes hectáreas verdes en la mansión Wayne pueden darle tanto como ama a su dueño. Sin embargo, para su aun no aceptable agrado, hace poco comenzó a amar algo que no puede acceder tanto como quiere cuando lo quiere.

Titus se ha enamorado de Dog, la mascota hembra de Todd y, por consecuencia, del propio Todd. Damian todavía no sabe cómo es que eso sucedió. Ni siquiera puede pensar una vez en que hubiesen terminado todos en una misma habitación y convivir lo suficiente hasta que su mascota desarrollara tales sentimientos por el forajido y el animal.

Solo es consciente de que no pudo seguir oyendo a su mascota llorar cada vez que revisaba a las personas que ingresaban a la casa y no era su nuevo humano favorito y su acompañante perruno. Entonces, no se lo cuestionó mucho al momento en que sostuvo su celular en espera y orquestó una cita de juegos la cual Dog fue cordialmente invitada y Todd, por ninguna circunstancia, podía librarse.

Lo hace por Titus, se fuerza a creer, solo por él y no porque últimamente estuvo soñando en su época con la Liga y cierto ninja de capucha roja que lo cuidó e intentó hacer todo por su bienestar en su momento más vulnerable interfirió en dichos sueños .

No no. Él no es así de débil y sentimental, mucho menos con respeto a un tema que ninguno de los involucrados está interesado en tocar o pensar en lo que _ese_ tiempo acarrearía a su presente. Ambos hicieron un pacto silencioso en el instante en que se reconocieron. No iban, jamás, a hablar sobre sus vivencias dentro de las murallas de Infinity Island.

No quiere pensar en eso. Solo conseguirá remover cosas que deben quedarse donde están y no volver a resurgir. 

Suelta un suspiro cansado antes de acariciar la cresta de Titus y acomodarse contra el grueso tronco de un sauce llorón que no supo de su existencia hasta que Jason se lo dijo, oculto en las profundidades del patio trasero, para concentrarse en su libreta de bocetos abierta sobre su regazo y reanudar el dibujo que dejó a medias de la naturaleza muerta que el parque de la mansión puede ofrecerle.

Pero no lo consigue, siendo interrumpido por pequeños jadeos emocionados que se escuchan aproximándose, acompañados de pisadas fuertes intencionadas que le advierten de presencias extras a nada de llegar. Entonces el aroma a miel, menta y _hogar_ estallan en su nariz y debe recordarse a últimas instancias que es de mala educación inhalar descaradamente el aroma de otra persona incluso si se trataba de su ~~omega~~ compañero de manada.

Bien, no es como si quisiera sentir el aroma de Todd de todos modos.

Titus se aleja de su costado en un parpadeo y emocionados ladridos retumban en lo que parece ser una carrera juguetona, y solo eso necesita para aceptar que su acompañante por fin ha llegado.

Levanta la vista de su libreta en el momento justo en que Todd conecta miradas y el omega tiene el atrevimiento de sonreírle con blancas y brillantes perlas. Damian se niega a parpadear para dispersar el ardor que se instaló en sus ojos, temeroso de que, de hacerlo, su imagen actual se viera transformada por ese rostro bastante más joven e inexpresivo con orbes muertos y contaminados de verde tóxico, y que parecía reaccionar solo cuando su llanto se hacía presente.

Un chillido desesperado muere en el comienzo de su garganta en el momento en que Jason se detiene al frente suyo y su aroma lo rodea por completo, recordándose con furia que no puede regodearse en la sensación de seguridad y protección que está floreciendo en su pecho.

Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensó.

—Hola definición de indeseado—Jason saluda.

—Buenos días desequilibrio mental con piernas—Damian no duda en regresar y la sonrisa de Jason parece agrandarse satisfecho—. Llegas tarde—gruñe y la mueca del omega pareció suavizarse.

—Si, siento eso—Jason se mueve y deja caer en medio lo que parece ser una estereotipada canasta de picnic americana—. Resulta que el horario para tu—hace un gesto con la mano en dirección hacia los cachorros que se mantienen entretenidos persiguiéndose y tratando de atraparse—, cita de juego también coincide con el almuerzo y es algo bastante obvio que no molestarías a Alfred en su día libre por eso cuando somos las únicas personas en esta casa.

Damian da un pequeño gesto de reconocimiento. Padre tuvo que presenciar una reunión importante en WE en este día en específico y Drake decidió ser su caballero de brillante armadura para librarle de ciertas acciones de las que se había desacostumbrado al haberle confiado su empresa a su tercer hijo, a su vez que Grayson y Caín partieron hacía unos días a Blüdhaven con intenciones de cubrir pistas sobre una nueva sede de mafia iniciando en el bajo mundo de dicha ciudad.

No le sorprende que Jason supiera de la ausencia de toda la familia en la mansión. Aunque las cosas comenzaron a encaminarse por un rumbo mejor, continúa existiendo ciertas asperezas entre el omega y el resto de la manada (Grayson y padre, para ser específicos) que aun consiguen ponerle en estado de alerta y siempre estar cerca de una vía de escape en el momento en que se viera acorralado y en desventaja por los demás, a sabiendas de que nunca dejarían de verle con ojos de sospecha y duda.

Tiene que dar una profunda respiración luego de ese pensamiento. Jason es el único omega de la manada, incluso si su padre y el propio Jason se niegan a aceptar esa realidad. Él debería estar ejerciendo su puesto como tal, siendo la mano derecha del alfa de la manada, no delegado a estar al pendiente de la ausencia en la mansión para visitar a Alfred o para lo que sea que estén haciendo ahora por miedo de ser rechazado.

En su tiempo en la Liga le enseñaron cosas, la mayoría no aptas para un niño en desarrollo. Sin embargo, su madre había hecho hincapié en la importancia de un omega. Como estos, a diferencia de la creencia occidental, son líderes natos destinados a regir sobre su manada. Y aquel omega ausente de su pasado (no Todd, nunca Todd) se encargó de demostrarle con hechos de la verdadera importancia de uno y como, de igual manera, necesitan de los lazos afectivos para continuar viviendo de manera saludable.

Hay un tirón en su corazón. ¿Cómo ha estado sobreviviendo Jason todo este tiempo? Él está conviviendo con la familia de manera regular, sí, pero en ningún momento reanudó los lazos afectivos. ¿Cómo ha estado enfrentando sus celos sin que ningún aroma de la manada estuviera en su nido para proporcionarle la protección debida? Los omegas son afables, expresivos y cariñosos, aunque traten de buscar una alternativa, su prosperidad se debe mayormente al vínculo que alimenta con cada miembro. Proteger, dar y ofrecer, son características unas cuantas de sus características, no pueden ignorarse, y ha visto a Jason hacer uso de esas cualidades con personas en situaciones de calle que el Estado se niega a proteger, con niños y omegas para ser claros, o cualquiera que necesitara una mano amiga. Incluso había llegado a ser omega sustituto de un cachorro que acababa de perder a sus padres con apenas un año de edad hasta que pudieron encontrarle un lugar adecuado.

Jason está en sintonía con su omega. Pero ¿cuándo fue que él ha actuado así con la manada? ¿Qué están haciendo mal como para que tuviese que negarse o ignorar sus instintos con ellos?

¿Por qué él…? ¿Tal vez ellos…?

Algo cálido se apoya sobre su cabeza y el simple toque lo trae de regreso. Sus ojos parpadean, borrando los estragos de perderse en su propia mente. Entonces claros orbes turquesas lo están observando ahora, con una mirada vaga y cejas sueltas, acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa. Damian tiene que resistirse al impulso de apartar la vista cuando esa mirada cambia a una tonalidad verdosa y muerta y la suave sonrisa es ocultada por una máscara y capucha roja.

—Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, no vayas ahí, kit—Jason habla con suavidad y lento, empujándolo a que tomara lo que puede reconocer como su almuerzo envuelto con cuidado para que no se estropeara en el traslado.

Acepta el paquete y le agradece con un ruido gutural, no confiando en sí mismo para abrir la boca y que su voz no salga rota. Lo abre con expectativas, quitando el papel metálico, y se encuentra con una hamburguesa de un tamaño considerable. Se ve relucientemente apetitosa y llamativa, pero los dos trozos de carne hacen que algo se agite en su interior.

—Agradezco la intención, Todd. Sin embargo, debo informarte que soy vegetariano—dice solemne y Jason estalla en una risa suelta y sincera.

—Sabía que reaccionarías así—la risa muere en una sonrisa y empuja una vez más su almuerzo—. La carne es de lentejas y arroz, Damian. Es completamente comestible y disfrutable.

Lo ve llevarse su propia hamburguesa a la boca y darle un mordisco. Él imita su acción y muerde su almuerzo, disgustando de la cocción justa de la carne de arroz y lentejas acompañado con las rodajas de cebolla, lechuga, tomate y trozos de zanahoria, todo sazonado con un poco de ajo y pimentón. Ambos se quedan así, complacidos por la comida y la compañía mutua.

Jason se mueve para apoyarse mejor en el sauce, a su vez que se pierde en el interior de la canasta y toma de ella dos cajas de jugo, le entrega uno sin decir nada y, por último, consigue sacar un grueso libro y lo acomoda sobre su regazo, dispuesto a leerlo donde lo ha dejado con anterioridad.

Damian se pierde en esa imagen tan tranquila y abierta que el omega le entrega, como si confiara lo suficiente en su presencia para no tener que estar con sus murallas todo el tiempo alzándose a su alrededor. Jason no es vulnerable, siempre tiene un plan para su propio plan de contingencia, pero esto, este chico que le hace compañía sin pedir nada a cambia ~~como siempre lo hizo~~ , el que insiste en demostrarle que nunca lo dejará solo siempre que él estuviera cerca incluso cuando se la pasa diciendo que sería el primero en reírse en su cara en el momento en que alguien le pateara el trasero de verdad, este tonto omega que lo tomó como suyo cuando le habían arrebatado todo hasta la inconsciencia, y se enfrentó a su madre y abuelo por su bienestar a cambio de la nada misma, este Jason Todd que ninguno del resto de su manada (aparte de Alfred) conoce se encuentra tan en su burbuja de tranquilidad y paz, y Damian siente un insano deseo de arrastrarse al regazo de su omega, porque eso es lo que es, es su omega, su Ummi, y reclamarle la atención que no le ha dado debidamente a los largo de los últimos años.

En cambio, se detiene viendo superficialmente al joven, notándolo más delgado y ojeroso. No se ve a punto de desmayarse en una cama, pero tiene ese leve brillo acuoso característico de un omega carente de algo, un factor desencadenante que le hace temblar sutilmente y encogerse sobre sí mismo en busca de confort.

—¿Has estado comiendo correctamente? —pregunta sin miramientos, consiguiendo que los ojos turquesas ignoraran su lectura y se centraran en él.

—¿No debería ser yo quien te preguntara eso?

—Es desconsiderado de tu parte contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta, Todd. Pennyworth te ha criado mejor, hónralo como se merece—dice tajante y ahí está de nuevo, esa risa simple y calurosa que hace algo removerse en su interior, hambriento de lo que sea que Jason esté dispuesto a darle.

No recuerda la última vez que lo vio ser así de expresivo frente a alguien que no sea Alfred o miembros de su equipo, y Damian se permite ser lo suficientemente egoísta como para alegrarse de este pequeño privilegio.

La risa de su Ummi siempre fue hermosa, incluso en su estado letárgico y no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción que no sea otra que la ausencia de una mente en funcionamiento y, continuamente, conseguía sacarle una a él también.

—Está bien, sí, tienes razón—Jason asintió—. Estoy comiendo perfectamente bien, Babybird. A diferencia de todos en esta casa, puedo alimentarme solo.

—¿Por qué te ves enfermo y a punto de desmayarte, entonces? —pregunta tajante y un poco exagerado. Jason balbucea algo en respuesta—. Le informaré a Pennyworth de mis observaciones si no me dices—amenaza y consigue una mueca disgustada del joven adulto.

—Eres una pequeña mierda entrometida y manipuladora.

Él se encoje de hombros.

—Tú me criaste—dice sin más y le toma una respiración caer en cuenta de lo que dijo. Mantiene su cuerpo en control, bloqueando cualquier reacción alterada que pueda tener ante la situación, pero se permite ver por el rabillo del ojo como Jason no parece molesto, más bien, resignado. Y se le hace casi imposible no pensar en ese tiempo en que se escapaba a la habitación del omega y él lo miraba de la misma manera, a sabiendas de que Talía vendría pronto en su búsqueda y los regañaría a ambos por su desacato.

—Tienes razón, yo te crié—él habla y lo atrapa en una mirada caída y blanda—. Los Forajidos están en una misión ahora—Damian abre la boca para preguntarle qué hacen sin su líder y Jason le interrumpe—, en Qurac—completa y él debe obligarse a cerrar su boca al entender por dónde va la cosa—. Las cosas no iniciaron muy bien la ultima vez que estuvimos allí, y ellos accedieron ir sin mí, mientras los esté dirigiendo desde nuestra base—se encoge de hombros en un falso desinterés—. Todos están bien, pero, no sé, los extraños, supongo. Ya llevan dos semanas y estoy un poco paranoico, no… no me gusta. Quiero sacarlos de allí tan pronto como sea posible.

Damian lo ve suspirar y ahora comprende el trasfondo de su apariencia actual. Jason estuvo sobreviviendo sin contacto con su equipo durante dos semanas. Dicho equipo que se había convertido en la manada actual y principal del omega. Y algo vuelve a apretarse en su interior al caer en cuenta que no supieron nada de él ni se molestaron en revisar su condición hasta que tuvo el valor suficiente como para atraerlo a la mansión bajo la sonsa excusa de la tristeza de Titus, que eso es algo real, pero no es mucho más que un pretexto para cubrir su propia desesperación a la falta de que Jason ha comenzado a hacerle.

—¿Has estado solo todo este tiempo?

—¿Eh? Ah, no, no. Estuve cuidando a Lian, la hija de Roy. Se podría decir que soy como su padrino, ¿tal vez? No lo sé, solo sé que soy su segundo adulto responsable en caso de que Roy se ausente y estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo—explica con una pequeña sonrisa—. Ella está en clases extracurriculares ahora.

Damian lo ve suspirar y poner una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro, como si pensar en el cachorro de Harper fuera suficiente para suavizarlo de tal manera. Y se encuentra con la sorpresa de que no le agrada el saber que otro cachorro esté demasiado tiempo conviviendo con su Ummi y no hubiese nadie para regularlo si pasa un período demás sobre él extralimitándolo.

Asiente para sí mismo, sabe lo que tiene que hacer ahora.

—Bien, está decidido—habla consiguiendo la atención de Jason devuelta a él.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Me iré contigo hasta la llegada de tu equipo.

—¿Qué? No, Damian, no es necesario.

—No discutas conmigo. Eres mi Ummi, es mi obligación cuidarte cuando nadie más lo está haciendo—dice solemne, sin dejar algún indicio de refuta.

Jason lo observa y él le devuelve la mirada, negándose a echarse atrás.

—Está bien, tú ganas, pero primero termina tu almuerzo y continúa un poco más con tu dibujo—Jason hace un gesto en dirección a sus mascotas—. Dejemos que los niños se diviertan un poco y luego le informaremos a Alfie que vienes conmigo.

Él asiente severo, estando de acuerdo con sus planes a futuro. Termina de comer su almuerzo y prosigue a continuar con su dibujo donde lo dejó, ahora un poco más cerca de Jason y sutilmente inclinado hacia el hombre. Jason, por otra parte, se desinfla una vez más contra el tronco del sauce y vuelve a centrarse en su lectura, echando una mirada desde Damian, la casa y los perros.

En algún momento dibujar se vuelve tedioso y lo deja de lado, decidiendo a última instancia que el libro de Jason es más interesante y empuja al joven a leerle en voz alta. En otro momento está dormitando contra su hombro y al siguiente está siendo tomado en brazos y refugiado en la reconocida calidez del pecho del omega. Cuando vuelve un poco a ser consciente, sigue aferrado contra el hombre, mientras este camina en dirección a la casa, acompañado fielmente por sus perros. Puede reconocer la voz amortiguada de Pennyworth en un intercambio de palabras, y una promesa de volver pronto en una cita para el té se escurre por debajo, más como una obligación que una invitación. Quizás en otras circunstancias Damian habría peleado con medio mundo por permitirse ser visto de tales maneras, negándose a despertar del todo y soltar la seguridad en la que está envuelto.

Pero en ese punto de su vida, solo puede pensar en que su Ummi está de vuelta para él y ya no deben ignorarse como si el otro no existiera y no haya dolor detrás de sus acciones. Puede mostrarse vulnerable sin pensarlo dos veces porque sabe que él lo protegerá con su vida y no existe nada más gratificante que eso.

Decide que está bien con esto. Está en casa ahora. 

**Author's Note:**

> No voy a mentir, estaba buscando una excusa para escribir sobre estos dos y me encontré con una página curiosa que genera ciertas palabras al alzar y depende de uno como unirlas para escribir algo con respecto a ellas y, para mi suerte me salieron palabras en concreto como naturaleza, ilustrar y mío. Entonces no tardé mucho en estructurar la trama a mi conveniencia, aunque en realidad no sé si existe algún tipo de trama acá, solo fui escribiendo lo que me salía y corregía para que tuvieran un cuerpo entendible en su mayoría. 
> 
> Como sea, perdón si encuentras alguna falla ortográfica y muchas gracias por leer mi escrito.  
> Bye bye.👋🏻


End file.
